


First Aid

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [62]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Askbox Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, First Aid, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC: Sometimes I really worry about you, honey





	First Aid

At this moment, you were grateful for your minor medical training. Having already cleaned the wound, you dressed it, and wrapped it up, before pressing a kiss on his cheek. “There you go, all better.”

“Th-thank you.”

“Sometimes I really worry about you Rick. What got you this time? Spider? Dinosaur? Cthulhu?”

Scratching the back of his neck, he said. “N-no, it was Dog M-M-Morty. It was time for his yearly vaccine, but he panicked, a-and got me.”

“You're not going to turn into a werewolf on me, are you?”

“Hohoho, I ugh - I got my shots. I-I-I should be fine.”

“Good,” you giggled. “because if I had to bring my sweet, honey man to the vet, I'm not sure how I'd explain it.”


End file.
